<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Language by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308129">Morning Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade'>KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oh My God, Sex, Smut, damn these are tags apparently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, huh, that’s a feeling that swells up in Qrow as he shifts closer to slide his body on top of his partner. In the process, his sleepy brain forgets that the both of them are bare so his hipbone weighs a little too much on Clover’s midsection. </p><p>Clover loses a breath of air, some soundless groan or wheeze as Qrow attempts to fix their position, placing his knees at Clover’s side to lift himself off.</p><p>Hands hold onto his hips, stilling Qrow and he’s about to apology for the mishap but Clover knows him too well.</p><p>The kingfisher cranes his head up to give the crow the lightest of kisses, capturing Qrow in this slow moment before Clover pulls Qrow back down to roughly grind their crotches together.</p><p>Only Clover Ebi could baffle and awe someone with innocent kisses and sinful hips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no excuses for this like omg i fucking wrote THIS </p><p>i'm still new to writing smut so... yep!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow could get used to waking up surrounded by warm arms. It’s definitely something he hasn’t had in a long time. He’s more used to cold mornings and ratty blankets and a dry mouth.</p><p>So having Clover in his bed with the soft blankets hanging low is surprisingly pleasant.</p><p>He tilts his head over to mouth at Clover’s neck, warm skin and muscles are too perfect of a pillow for Qrow to resist. His ruffled hair must be tickling against other’s cheek, waking Clover up.</p><p>A low sigh spills from Clover and a hand reaches over to brush Qrow’s bangs. Warm lips press against his forehead, one of Clover’s favorite ways to express his love.</p><p>Love, huh, that’s a feeling that swells up in Qrow as he shifts closer to slide his body on top of his partner. In the process, his sleepy brain forgets that the both of them are bare so his hipbone weighs a little too much on Clover’s midsection.</p><p>Clover loses a breath of air, some soundless groan or wheeze as Qrow attempts to fix their position, placing his knees at Clover’s side to lift himself off.</p><p>Hands hold onto his hips, stilling Qrow and he’s about to apology for the mishap but Clover knows him too well.</p><p>The kingfisher cranes his head up to give the crow the lightest of kisses, capturing Qrow in this slow moment before Clover pulls Qrow back down to roughly grind their crotches together.</p><p>Only Clover Ebi could baffle and awe someone with innocent kisses and sinful hips.</p><p>Even though it’s Qrow on top he’s at the other man’s mercy. His hands wandering to cup Qrow’s ass as he thrusts up, making Qrow gasp.</p><p>Qrow buries his hands into Clover’s brown hair, tugging at strands to get back at him while biting his lips too. The rough play only fuels the heat in him, nearly making him whimper when Clover decides to slide a hand between their bodies to take him both in his palm.</p><p>Both of them groan at the how Clover squeezes the heads of their dicks in a tight hold. Qrow can’t even tell if it’s his precum or Clover’s. Doesn’t matter now as Clover strokes at an even pace.</p><p>The hand digging into Qrow’s asscheek slides further in, dragging a finger all the way down to the sensitive hole.</p><p>Breathless, Qrow busies himself at biting and sucking at Clover’s neck. His trembling hands still tug the brown hair as hard as Clover likes it. It’s proven right from the groan of hot air at Qrow’s ear right before teeth nimble at it.</p><p>Qrow’s brain melts a little bit more when Clover’s fingers rub slow circles at his rim. A throbbing heat spreads all over him, thrusting hectically into Clover.</p><p>He whacks Clover when that dastardly beautiful man laughs at him.</p><p>It’s so easy to just give Clover control, almost scares Qrow at how at ease he is to trust Clover with all of this. He can’t remember the last time he was ever so relaxed and horny and comfortable to let his guards down and have Clover in his life.</p><p>That comforting feeling of how close they hold each other and even the small stuff like how Clover’s thumb traces circles into Qrow’s skin, it absolutely makes everything feel safe and secure and loving.</p><p>Qrow cradles Clover’s face to angle their lips together, hoping that every soft and warm thing he’s feeling is conveyed in how gentle Qrow kisses him.</p><p>Clover releases a loud moan and suddenly, in one swift movement, their positons are flipped. Qrow’s cold back absorbs the heat of the bed while Clover continues to ravage his way into Qrow’s mouth.</p><p>One pale hand stays within the brown hair as Qrow’s other hand slides down to dig nails into Clover’s muscly arm. Meanwhile Clover’s own hand moves over to hold down Qrow’s hips as finally two fingers dips into Qrow.</p><p>The stretch has Qrow moaning into Clover’s mouth, attempting to grind his hips but Clover pins him to the bed. Clover gets the free movement of slowly thrusting against Qrow’s abdomen, something Qrow wishes desperately for as the fingers thrust and rub into the heat inside of him.</p><p>Usually he would complain about the slowness of it all but it’s probably the only thing keeping Qrow from spilling right there and then. It’s tormenting and still so good. Clover takes his time on taking Qrow apart and back together with a series of kisses that breathe more life and love than he could ever imagine.</p><p>Still, that doesn’t stop Qrow from growling his frustrations, pulling harshly at Clover’s hair to the point where his head is snatched away from their lips.</p><p>The lowest of rumbles fall from Clover’s lips, a glazed look in his teal eyes that read of complete hunger.</p><p>Smirking, Qrow trails hot kisses up Clover’s jawline and back to those plush kiss-bruised lips that he claims. Another sharp tug at the hair at the nape finally destroys Clover’s composure.</p><p>Strong hands smooth over Qrow’s thighs, a loving gesture that has him panting and eagerly spread them apart to make room for Clover. The weight and pressure of a body on top of him is usually a secondary thought or a discomfort but with Clover, it’s perfect and grounding against the humming pleasure in his core.</p><p>Clover presses a kiss against his neck before sliding into him. A careful ease and building heat as he just sinks in, taking Qrow’s breath away.</p><p>It’s all so perfect that throaty noises lulls out of him, motivating each and every slow and deep thrust of Clover’s hips. The rocking and stretched feeling that is always there makes Qrow moan more, knowing that it is Clover inside him and around him and loving him.</p><p>His arms anchor around the huge shoulders above him, dragging his painted nails down the sweaty back as Clover juts a little deeper.</p><p>Meanwhile Clover brushes his lips over the apple Qrow’s cheeks, his breath hot against closed shut eyes from the pressure between them. When he feels their foreheads pressed together, their hips stilling, Qrow regains enough air and sanity to have red meet teal.</p><p>It’s the only colors in the world and it is beautiful.</p><p>That Qrow is beautiful, Clover would often tell him with an awed smile. That same little open mouth smile is on Clover now in this moment of clarity and Qrow feels so cherished.</p><p>The feeling of Clover’s largeness inside of him, a tight sweltering heat Clover would praise and the gentle caresses, the way Clover would just glide a hand up Qrow’s neck to feel the rapid pulse underneath his thumb.</p><p>A proof of life, a grounding knowledge that this is happening and that Qrow is here with Clover.</p><p>Teal eyes trace all over Qrow’s flushed face, memorizing it all because every second is a dream that Clover will always have.</p><p>Somehow that riles Qrow up more than the throbbing dick in him, how every inch is mind numbing.</p><p>Latching onto Clover’s broad shoulders, his ankles around Clovers’, Qrow rolls them over to get back on top. Up here, Qrow pushes Clover against the bed to get some leverage to start riding him.</p><p>Endless moans fall from Clover as Qrow rolls his hips down, meeting each enthusiastic thrust. The new angle and the rawness and strain are overwhelming as they chase down the building pressure.</p><p>Then, much Qrow’s humiliation, a sharp pinch on his ass makes him squeak.</p><p>He grits his teeth at Clover’s victorious grin as he roughly grinds down on the man, rewarding him with more groans from the both of them. The rest is just pure instinctive rutting along with more pinches, this time on his nipples that has Qrow squirming from the sensation.</p><p>By the time Clover gets a hand on Qrow’s dick, he’s so close to his end, panting heavily and being an utter mess when Clover thumbs at the wet slit. A couple more hot strokes and the feeling of Clover gently carding his fingers through his dark hair finally push Qrow into orgasming.</p><p>His whole body shudders and the continued thrusting leaves Qrow’s lungs burning and his grip on Clover turns weak and boneless. The shivers of overstimulation are pleasuring his overcooked brain and he just wants to collapse into all of Clover’s strength.</p><p>The ever present throbbing of Clover and his breathy groans still make Qrow horny. Qrow urges his twitching hips into slow grinds against Clover. The mess between them is ignored as Clover moves that hand to hold onto Qrow’s hipbone and the other pulls Qrow down for let their lips meet again and again.</p><p>When Qrow pulls at Clover’s hair again is when Clover practically lifts the both of them off the bed and climaxes inside of him. The sheer power from that has Qrow moaning hoarsely, matching Clover’s panting.</p><p>Carefully, they roll each other to their sides, Clover slipping out and Qrow suppresses another groan at the feeling of fluids leaking out of him. Warm hands slide up and down Qrow’s back, comforting the uneven breathing as Qrow calms down.</p><p>His own hands are smoothing out the wild disarray that is Clover’s hair. Its signature puffiness matted out from all the tugging, leaving it in tangles. At least it’s still soft as usual.</p><p>Clover smiles at him, glowing despite the exhaustion, “Morning, baby bird.”</p><p>Qrow breathily laughs, “Morning, lucky charm.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>